


Virgin Night

by Quadratur



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Feelings, First Time, Friendship/Love, Fíli is curious, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Sex Lessons, Teaching, Unrequited Love, brooding!Thorin, emotional angst, pining!Dwalin, teacher!Dwalin, virgin!Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadratur/pseuds/Quadratur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a young dwarf reaches sexual maturity an older dwarf is asked to stand in as teacher and see him through his Virgin Night, teach hin about sex and love. For the older dwarf being given this responsibility is a high honor and Dwalin can accept that when he's asked to see Fíli through his Virgin Night. But it also brings up old memories and old feelings. It might even change his relationship with Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be nothing more than a fun PWP-romp betwen Dwalin and Fíli, but then Dwalin decided to have feelings and Thorin has even more feelings, so we now have impish, curious virginFíli, patient teacher!Dwalin, but also emotional and pining Dwalin and even more emotional and angsty Thorin.

Being asked to help a young dwarf who’d reached sexual maturity through his Virgin Night and into Adulthood was a high honor, but right now, Dwalin, son on Fundin was not feeling very honored and instead far more tempted to hit Thorin for even suggesting it. With some difficulty he managed to swallow his fury and instead turned his attention to Dís, who was worrying her lower lip between her teeth but stopped the moment she noticed him looking at her.

Her concern was something he could understand only too well. Fíli, their bright and golden boy, was turning into a charming and very attractive dwarf, but more importantly, not only was he the eldest son of the Royal Princes, he was also the heir presumptive and once he reached the official Age of Maturity he would be named so. 

Any number of of dwarves would jump at the chance to bed the young prince and take him through his Virgin Night. Some would be interested in the conquest, others would see it as a chance to ingratiate themselves to the royal family, maybe gain influence and access to the King or at least to his heir. The smallest number though would really see it as the honor that it was and do it simply for Fíli. The intimacy of Virgin Night, the give and take between teacher and student, often created a bond that lasted a lifetime. It required trust and care and was so very easy to abuse and misuse.

He glanced towards Thorin who was sitting hunched over, eyes on his folded hands and then back to Dís. Thorin had never spoken about his own Virgin Night, never even mentioned the dwarf who’d been his teacher and guide, nor had he ever worn any of the beads or claps that traditionally would have been given to him by said dwarf. Dwalin never asked, not Thorin nor Balin, but to him the lack of mention, even in passing, was already saying a lot.

Dwalin only too clearly remembered the impact his own Virgin Night had had on him, not only the night itself, but also the weeks following it where he’d been been able to explore and learn. It had deepened the already existing friendship into an almost unbreakable bond, despite the heartache it had brought later.  
The court at Ered Luin wasn’t quite as bad as Erebor under Thrór’s rule had been where the court had been bigger and filled with ambitious dwarves all circling the royal family like crows around carrion, always viewing for something they could use to their own advantage. The lust for power and greed their main motivation. But even in Ered Luin there were still enough ambitious dwarves around and everyone was more focused on basic survival than on complex political intrigues.

Dwalin sight deeply. How could he not agree? Fíli deserved to be treated with care by someone who knew him and saw him as Fíli, not just as a Prince of Durin’s line and Heir to the Throne, as easy access to Thorin and Dís. He deserved to be spoiled and pampered, indulged and teased, while also treated with respect and care, and have all his questions answered. That limited the available choices. Among their group of friends Fíli was the oldest and in a few years he would be a good choice for Gimli, but there was no-one for Fíli.

With another deep sigh Dwalin rubbed his hands over his bald head when he realized that now, with Fíli having reached sexual maturity, it was only a question of time before Kíli would as well, and it would be sooner rather than later. There was a reason why people, who didn’t know better, thought them twins and not brothers five years apart. So not only Fíli but probably Kíli as well. Between those two he would have his hands full, or rather fuller since they already were quite a challenge during weapons training.

Carding his fingers through his beard, he quickly considered all the dwarves that were close to the royal family and came to the conclusion that Dís was right. He was the best choice, even with his reputation as gruff and hard. Balin, while a good teacher, demanded too much respect from they boys, aside from the fact that he didn’t care too much for sex. Amli, like most dwarves was too possessive and prone to jealousy, and would never agree to let Glóin accept the honor. Not to mention that it was never a good idea to ask the parent of a playmate, too awkward, especially if Fíli really would be the one who would see Gimli through his Virgin Night.  
Him the boys already knew well and respected in their own way. The training grounds created a special kind of physical intimacy that could easily translate to more. It wasn’t unusual for warriors to move from the sparring ring to bedding each other.

Thoughtfully Dwalin carded his fingers through his beard and again glanced at Thorin who still was focused on his hands, his face an unreadable mask.

In some ways it had been easier in Erebor, more dwarves around for one thing. But it had also not been easy, especially among the nobles. Finding someone who cared was always tricky. Probably one of the reasons why his father and older brother had asked the Crown Prince, Dwalin’s closest friend, to be the one who would take Dwalin through his Virgin Night.

In many way Dwalin had been a late bloomer, smaller than most of the other dwarfs and his parents had assumed that he would remain small like his brother Balin, something inherited from their mother and not their tall, Longbeard father, until he’d suddenly hit a grow-spurt, shooting up and filling out, and ended up towering over every other dwarf, even Thorin who until then had been amongst the tallest. It had left him clumsy, with legs and arms too long. Unable to really judged his new reach and strength, he had had a hard time finding his feet and balance again. The only ones who’d never shied away from him had been his brother Balin and Thorin.

Thorin had also been the one who’d helped him most, sparring with him whenever possible, devising new exercises and challenges for him, to help him learn his own body. And when he’d finally hit his sexual maturity it must have seemed like a logical step to ask Thorin, although Dwalin had been surprised when Thorin had accepted. It had been good. No, it had been much better than just good. It had been perfect.  
His eyes once more wandered towards Thorin, who was still doing his best to pretend that he wasn’t part of this conversation. Dwalin sighed again, feeling tired.

And there was no way that he wouldn’t do the same for Fíli. And probably Kíli as well. He cared about the brats and they already knew him from the training grounds, knew him as strict teacher and taskmaster but also as indulgent family-friend and almost uncle. He knew that his size still intimated many and that they only saw him as the powerful and fierce warrior, but neither Fíli nor Kíli had ever been too impressed by that. In that way they were just like their uncle.

Dwalin cast another fleeting glance at Thorin who was now leaning forward, his long gray-streaked black hair like a curtain around his face, hiding his expression. Dwalin turned his attention back to Dís and nodded.  
“If Fíli accepts, I will do it, Dís. You know, I will take good care of your lad and treat him with all the care and consideration he deserves. He will come to no harm while in my hands.”

He saw her sag briefly, her eyes closing, before she straightened again, a Princess through and through, and smiled at him. Her relief was almost palatable. Dawlin made sure not to look again to Thorin and instead kept his attention on Dís. It was easier to focus on the fact that he was doing this for Dís and Fíli.

“Âkminrûk zu, Dwalin. Thank you,” Dís said, reaching out to grab one of his hands, squeezing tightly. “I already talked to Fíli and you were his first choice as well.”

Dwalin shook his head. “No thanks are necessary, Dís. It is an honor and I will do my best to make sure that your boy will be fine.” He offered her a wink and a leer, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “Not the first virgin I’ve taken in hand and have had begging for more.”

He ignored Thorin’s choked snarl, while his comment startled a laugh out of Dís and she punch him in the arm, hard. He took the well-deserved hit with a wince. Damn, but that dwarrowdam was strong, something he always managed to forget.

“You reprobate. Get out! Get out,” she ordered with another laugh and a shake of her head, the beads in her hair and beard chiming softly. “I’ll talk to Fíli and let him know that you agreed. He’ll be glad to hear it. We’ll work out the details, of when and where and I’ll let you knew.” A frown crossed her face and then she grinned with a glance towards Thorin. “Balin and I already cowered most of the theoretical aspects, but he’ll still have questions. So you better be prepared.”

Dwalin groaned and shook his head. Fíli and his questions. He knew only too well what that meant. People thought Kíli was bad but he had nothing on his older brother when Fíli was on a quest for knowledge. He almost pitied Balin who probably already had had to field a number of questions. It might explain the somewhat flustered look Balin had been sporting over the last few days.

With a move that was part nod and part bow he stood and ambled towards the door, not surprised but also not really happy when he heard Thorin following him.

“Dwalin?”

He stopped when Thorin called out to him and slowly turned towards his best friend.

“Thank you, gamil bâhûn,” Thorin said, after some fidgeting and avoiding Dwalin’s eyes. Finally he looked up, his blue eyes troubled. “I really appreciate it. If there’s anything I can do…”

Dwalin shook his head. “I’m not doing this for you, Thorin,” he ground out. “I meant what I said to Dís. Fíli deserves someone who cares for him and who treats him like the special dwarf that he is.”

Thorin slowly nodded, his blue eyes still fixed on Dwalin’s face and Dwalin swallowed against the sudden, familiar longing. He wanted to touch, bury his fingers in that tick hair and pull Thorin against him, hold him close and never let him go. It never really went away, but he’d resigned himself a long time ago to the fact that he would never have more than Thorin’s friendship. He’d accepted it and it should be enough, even though Thorin was the only one who’d ever touched him this deeply, made his heart and soul sing with joy.

Just being Thorin’s friend and shield-brother should be enough. It was stupid and pointless to dream of more.

“I will talk to you later,” Dwalin gruffly said, not in the mood for more conversation. Right now he just wanted to retreat and lick his wounds in silent. It might be an old wound, but it was one that had never fully healed and this had torn the scab right off. He would need some time to patch it up and make sure that Fíli’s Virgin Night wasn’t influenced by something that happened long before he was born. He had to stuff all these old memories and feelings back into their chest. And then he needed to prepare everything for Fíli and their time together. He already had some ideas for the beads he would present to the younger dwarf on the morning after.

Thorin nodded again and whatever he might have wanted to say remained unsaid when Dwalin just turn and walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul:  
> uharam - the greatest honor  
> gamil bâhûn - old friend  
> âkminrûk zu - thank you


End file.
